Change
by vete
Summary: Xander is sick and tired of getting beatup so he decides to change after the battle with Mayor Wilkins
1. Chapter 1

Change

Disclaimer: I only came up with the plot, I don´t own the characters and I only write for fun

For four years he had been fighting vampires, demons and other creatures that decided to either hunt and kill humans or those that just wanted to destroy the world. Yes the hell mouth is a dangerous place to live and Xander had first hand knowledge of all those thing and more. He sat on his bed his hand shaking from the adrenalin and shock from the latest battle this it had been the mayor how had been the monster and a large number of vampires but in the end Buffy had manged to lure mayor Wilkins who had turned in to a giant snake demon ("Olvikan") in to the school which Xander and the other had rigged with massive explosive that he had mixed up himself with one of the memories from the solider he had turned in to during one Halloween and some help from chemistry book that had finally been used for something good other then prop up his disk so it would not wiggle. Xander looked in the mirror and his face was covered in sot, ash and blood from the fight. He slowly peeled of his graduation gown and kept going until he was standing naked and walked in to the shower turning it on.

Half and hour later a some what fresh Xander sat on his bed looking out the window at the setting sun, it had been a long day and he was mentally and physically wiped out. He slowly curled up under the covers as tears ran down his cheeks as he cried himself to sleep.

Xander felt the sun on his face streaming through the window, it felt nice and warm and he did not want to move but his bladder had other ideas. He groaned as the aces made them self known as he made his way to the bathroom after he had emptied his bladder he looked in the bathroom mirror and saw his purple/blue/black swollen face. It was not the first time he had come home bruised or cut from his time fighting the creatures of the underworld. First he was normal, no superpowers like Buffy has or magic like Giles and Willow had either even tho Willow had ways to go in the magical realm before she could help out with the slaying she was very smart a genius to be exact and given her computer skills she was a very helpful asset to the team.  
Xander splashed some water on his face, what did he help with? what did he contribute to the group? The only things he did was go out for doughnut runs when the group was researching some kind of new daemon or a new threat. Other wise he was pretty useless, oh he had help now and then but they were few and far between when he could help out Buffy, he didn´t have any skills and those he had gotten from his time as a soldier had faded after a while when he tried to put it out of his mind because those nightmares he had had during first few weeks were horrible. He really needed to do something, be proactive in the fight because as he was now he would not last very long eventually his luck would run out and that was it was he had been lucky so far escaping without losing his life he needed to do something, become someone that could help Buffy, Willow and Giles in the fight against evil.

Xander walked out of the house after dressing him self he flipped up the hood on his shirt to cover up so not to freak out anybody at the sight of his bruised face. It took him awhile to get their, he stopped outside the wall and looked for a place to climb over. He soon found a tree that made it easier to scale the wall. Xander grunted in pain when he landed on the other side of the wall with a thump. He looked around it was a nice place, he figured that it probably had some sort of protection considering that this was the mayors mansion but since he would not be needing it any more so hopefully the more powerful protections would have run out. It didn´t take long for Xander to make his way to the main building, he opened the glass doors and went inside.

Clean was the first thought that ran through Xanders mind, plastic on the chairs, sofas and what not and the floor gleamed as it had been polished to a shine.

"Oh man this is such a bad idea!" Xander told himself as he made his way in the mansion. After some rummaging he found Wilkins office, it looked very ordinary nothing out of place everything in it´s specific order and it was creeping Xander out. `Who would want to live like this it was just to clean` Xander thought.

It took him an hour and twenty minutes before he found a liver that opened up the bookcase. He pushed opened the bookcase and walked down the small hallway when he her a click, he dove down the hallway as he heard something behind him and felt a wind draft as he rolled on the floor out of the hallway in to the hidden room. He winched as his muscles protested from his sudden movement, Xander turned around still half laying on the floor he saw to massive blades where he had just been they had divided up the hallway in four half. He shuddered as he looked down seeing that his pants had been cut open.

Xander got up from the floor and leaned on the wall gripping his side where he had bruised his ribs the day before, he started to feel around the wall for a light switch and found pretty fast. The room light up and there were a lot of books here and a big desk, Xander cooked his head trying to make sense of some of the things on the shelves. There was one box that he had seen before that had those creepy crawlers in them, Xander shuddered at the thought of those memories. He decided to it was time for him to make a difference.

Xander hadn´t been in Sunnydale for four month, since he decided that he didn´t want to go to collage he had left taking a road trip through America or that is what he had told his friends but in reality he had started to train and study to be able be someone that his friends could count on. It hadn´t been easy and he had wanted to quit thousand up on thousands of times during his time training and it was all thanks to the former mayor Wilkins who had aided him in his quest to be able help his friends with artifacts and money and Wilkins had a lot of it, one can´t live a hundred years planing to become a giant snake demon without having funds to buy all that was necessary to complete the metamorphism. Xander knew how most of Wilkins had done during his time in office and it hadn´t been all bad but he had been crazy and he just go so mad when he started to think what the mayor had done to Faith, how he had manipulated a young troubled girl in to do his bidding.

*Pyssh*

Coke squired up in his face, he had forgotten his own strength. The coke can was crushed and he was drenched in Coke Cola, Xander wiped his face with his T-shirt to get the coke out of his eyes. He still needed more training, four years in another dimension hadn´t been enough but he could not risk be away for longer and four years training every day it was good to take a few days of to rest up and see his friends. Xander opened up the door to his new place it was all ready furnished and ready and had been for the last month he had been told. He dropped his bag and took a look around it looked different then he remembered, a lot warmer and homier then when Angel had lived here. He stared at the spot where Buffy had killed Angel in order to stop Acathla from swallowing the hole world. Xander shook it of and took a look in the fridge which was empty so he needed to get buy some food and maybe swing by the hospital to see if Faith was still in a coma from her battle with Buffy.

Her brown hair framed her pale face as she lay in the hospital bed.

Bip Bip Bip Bip

The machine next to the bed kept making that noise, Xander caressed her face. She was even more beautiful then he remembered, Faith the girl that had been treated like shit all her life by everybody until the mayor came along and she latch on to him like a scared little girl. It wasn´t her fault that he was bad and made her do bad stuff, well not entirely anyway. She had trusted the wrong person ended up paying for it big time. Xander took out a vile from his coat pocket and poured it down Faith throat then he sat down and waited. It took over an hour before Faith started to move, first her eyes started to flutter then her hands and legs started to move and then suddenly she bolted straight up gasping for air. Xander didn´t move he sat back in his chair and waited for Faith to take in her surroundings before he spoke.

"Hey their sleeping beauty! Finally decided to join the land of the living!" Faith head snapped around and focused on me like a hawk fixating on a small mouse. Xander gave her big smile.

"X where am I?" She asked still confused where she was. No wonder she was tucked away in a hospital where nobody wanted her.

"Well seeing that you have been in a come for about four month I would say your in a hospital Faith" She looked around taking in what she saw, he could see that her memory's started to return.

"Starting to remembered what happened?" He asked her still not making any move to get out of the chair he was sitting in.

"What do you care!" She said trying to be tough.

"I like you Faith you know that. Have since I first saw you but I guess I really started to like you after we had sex but that was covered up by fear since you tried to kill me" Xander said calmly. He could see how she was trying to figure out what to do and get out of here as fast as possible.

"You should probably know that the mayor died four month ago after he became that giant snake demon!" Faith winced when she heard that.

"He was not a very nice man. No not a very nice man at all am glad he is dead!" He could see that her temper started to flair up.

"What? You thought that he could beat us? The scoobys! He was just a weak pathetic old has been trying to become something bigger than he felt. I think he was picked on a lot when he was a child that´s why he wanted to become strong and powerful!" 

"SHOUT UP XANDER BEFORE I KILL YOU" She yelled almost screamed it. Xander shook his head and smiled at her.

"A lot has changed Faith. I very mush doubt that you could take me in the condition your in. It will take a week before you are fully healed!" She snickered.

"You think you can take me! You, you are nothing a weak pathetic boy that can´t do shit" Before she could react Xander had her pinned down on the bed.

"Yeah maybe but your weaker and even more pathetic then I! You can´t even defend yourself right now. A new born vamp can take you without any problems and you should be tanking me if I hadn´t given you that healing potion you would be stuck in a come for god knows how long before you slayer healing ability's kicked in and fixed you" She tried to get him of her but she was to weak.

"What do you want!" She spat.

"Well first of I am going take you home to my knew place so you can start getting stronger and that way I don´t have to worry about you getting in to some trouble. Then after that well hopefully you wouldn´t mind hanging around a bit since we have to clear up that murder charge that has been placed on you in your absence" Faith tried to be brave but it was all to much everything she had been through and been told it was to much, tears ran down her face as she cried, Xander held her to his chest hearing her sob in to his chest.

When Faith had calmed down a bit he asked her if she wanted to come home with him and he could feel her nod against his chest. He carried her out to his car and they drove back to Xanders new home in Sunnydale.

A/N

So here it is my first chapter don´t know if this will be the only chapter. That will depend on my mood so well see if there will be another chapter.

Changed Xander a bit he has been training in an other dimension for four month earth time but in this other dimension it was closer to four years. Who is dis possible? You ask well Mayor Richard Wilkins III had a lot of contacts and since Xander raided a chunk of his belongings and cash he had the means and founds to do that. So how did you guys like Faith?

Well review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander watched the sun come up over the horizon sipping a special herbal tea he had gotten use to during his stay in an other dimension, it was one of the few comforts that had been available. Four month ago he made a choice not to be a but-monkey any more he decided to be proactive instead of just of waiting until the next big thing came hunting for them. Xander smiled as he remembered the how shocked he had been when he stepped through the portal to a minor hell dimension, it had not been of the nicer of places he had been to but after a while you got use to the hard life with few to no comforts that world held. He took a big from the Twinky, it was the one thing he had missed most and he was very happy that he could now enjoy the best pastry in the universe.

After making a few calls and fixing breakfast he took up the tray to Faith room, he knocked and pushed the door open with his foot and walked in. Faith eyes fluttered opened and she bolted up in to a defensive position as she was expecting to be attacked.

"Easy Faith! It´s just me your boytoy!" Xander said with a reassuring tone. He could see that she relaxed when she heard his voice.

"I brought you some breakfast. Thought you might like to get breakfast in bed today!" He told her. She slumped back down on to the bed and crawled back under the covers, "Dame X what´s wrong with you!" She said angrily, Xander gave her a big smile.

"Come on now doll you been sleeping for the last four month now. One might think that after doing that you would be bright and shipper!" He mocked her as he placed the tray beside her. "Besides we got a lot to do so finish breakfast then take a shower. There are some cloth in the closet but since I didn´t know what size you were they are just sweet pants so we can do some more shopping when your up to it. Okay!" Xander told her and lefter.

Xander looked at his portable computer looking over a e-mail from his lawyer. The deal he had been waiting for since he begun to train in the other dimension had gone true, Xander was now the proud owner of his former high school and the infamous hell-mouth that was located under it. It had been the mayor who had built this town and placed the school on the hell-mouth which was quite ironic. He wrote a e-mail back explaining what he wanted and that was to demolish the entire school and start over from scratch and it would take a year or so before what he had planed to build on top of it was going to be finished. As soon as he had sent his mail he heard Faith making her way down the stairs.

"Hey Faith! Take a seat" Said Xander and gestured with his hand at one of the kitchen chairs. He could see that she would need a few days to recuperate and if she hadn´t been a slayer it would be even longer.

"So?" She asked as she sat down.

"Had a good night sleep?" He asked her. Faith just shrugged.

"Okay then. Well first of you should be fine by the end of the week with you slayer healing ability so until then just take it easy and you are going to need to eat a bit more the usually since that potion I gave you burns a lot of calories so feel free to pig out!" He told her.

"So what happened X? You know B ain´t that in to me with the hole knife in the gut thing so why are you helping me?" Xander knew a lot about Faith. He knew everything the mayor had known about her and that had been a lot since the mayor had a background cheek on her.

"Well since you decided to become sleeping beauty the mayor went a head with his ascension in to a giant snake demon and he eat the principle before chasing after Buffy in to the school which we had rigged with a shit load of explosives and when he was in we blow it up. Man I tell you it was a dream come true to see that place explode. The mayor died and then summer started and I decided it was time to change because I am sick and tiered of being someones but-monkey so instead of waiting for the demons to come after us I am going to go after them instead, be proactive" Xander told her, he stood up and walked over and took out a package from the dresser and handed it to Faith.

"That´s what the mayor left you!" He said. She opened it and in it was a box and took out a video tape.

"The VCR is over their" Xander pointed to the Tv and couch.

"I leave you to it" He closed the computer and went down the hallway in to his study.

"Thanks" Faith said quietly. Xander knew it was a risk leaving Faith by her self watching that video but it would show her that he trusted her to a certain extent and it was a risk he was willing to take too see if she wanted to change or if she would stick to the very destructive path she had been on before her coma.

Twenty minutes later Xander came out from his study and walked out to the quad where Faith was standing in the sunlight.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Well I like you!" Xander told her, he could see that she tensed up at that.

"What so you want to get in my pants!" She said angrily and turned around. He gave her one of his trade marks smiles.

"Well not right now no!"

"What so I am not good enough for you!" She spat angrily.

"It´s not that your not good enough. You have just spent 4 month in a come Faith!" Xander said calmly.

"So once I am better you gonna fuck me!" Xander sighed.

"I will be honest with you Faith. Your are a hottie a smoking one at that and most guys would be pudding in your hands like I once was but since you tried to kill me I will have to say no" Faith looked a little bit shamed when Xander reminded her of what she had tried to do to him.

"Yeah sorry about that Xander" She said. Xander just waved his hand and smiled.

"Don´t worry about it. I got over it but now on to other things. We need to deal with that pesky warrant for you arrest" Faith lost the color in her face. Xander walked over and hugged her, she was tense but after a while she eased in to the hug.

"It´s going to be okay Faith" He said while rubbed comforting his hands on her back.

"How do you know" Came a muffled answer.

"Well since the police don´t have much evidence and their witness have vanished you stand a very good chance of getting off plus when you add me in to the mix you are sure to have very few problems" He told her. She back of and looked at him.

"What can you do!" She asked. Xander laughed.

"Well they day after the mayor died I took the opportunity to raid his home and there were a lot of good stuff their and since he had been alive and running this town for a hundred years so he was by no means poor. I got all his bank accounts and their pass-codes plus some of his belongings and his contact list so your little problem with the law I can fix since it happened here in Sunnydale" He gave her a reassuring smile but it looked like he had to prov it before she would believe him.

"So did the mayor have anything good to tell you?" He asked. Faith shrugged.

"Not really!" Was all she said. Xander nodded thoughtfully as he wondered what the mayor had planed for her.

"So do the scoobies know about you robbing the mayor?" Faith asked.

"Nah, I left a few days after and haven´t been back until yesterday and that is when I got you out of the hospital" Xander said.

"So whats your plan them?"

"For now fixing your little problem and making sure that you stay healthy other then that I don´t really have mush planed for the moment. I will probably look up Buffy and Willow to see how they are doing now that they are in collage" He told her. Faith sat down on the bench with a heavy sigh.

"You gonna tell them about me!" She asked.

"Nah, I don´t think so. I don´t think they would take it very well and if the found out that you were awake from you coma, Giles would decently contact the Council and that would not be good from what I have read" Faith looked up.

"What do you mean?" Xander sat down beside her on the bench.

"Your a rough slayer that went of the deep end and ended up killing people Faith. The Watchers Council would feel obligated to hunt you down and kill you if they knew" He could see that her bolt reflex was working over time. "but don´t worry about that Faith so far they don´t know that your awake and if you start working with me maybe help some people and fight vampires and demons and other evil critters we could convince them that you no longer work for the other team" He placed arm around her shoulders and tucked her in to him.

"I will protect you Faith!" He said to her. She looked at him with a mixture of feelings anger, shame, relief, gratitude and she felt safe whit his arm around her something she had only felt from her first watcher. Faith sighed as she felt the tension she been hold since she watch that video that had been left to her from the mayor Richard Wilkins III, he may have been evil but to her he had treated her like a daughter and it had been nice to feel special something she in her life never been treated like even with her being the slayer.

A/N

Thanks for the reviews. One thing I think I should tell you I am a dyslectic swed and there for this story will have spelling and grammatical errors and other things that may or may not compute. So if I write another chapter you will know what to expect.

Well that was all for now keep it real...


End file.
